Qui peut le juger ?
by Edlweis
Summary: Le titre dois suffire et je suis nulle en résumer. Mais bon. Deuteros est un chevalier cacher aux autres mais une femme le fera entrer de force dans la vie de l'un d'eux, créant alors un cataclysme. Yaoi Lemon. Âme sensible passer votre chemin, merci !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Qui peut le juger ?

Note : Retour aux histoires sur Saint Seiya mais cette fois ci avec Lost Canvas ! J'en profite pour faire un résumé les jumeaux ont 27 ans et Asmita 21 ans, pour le reste je préciserais en temps et en heure.

* * *

(15 ans avant la guerre sainte, sanctuaire)

Aspros et sont frère étaient sur le parvis du palais du pope, ils avaient été appelé comme les autres apprentis ors et les chevaliers. Dans la grande salle du trône, il manquait encore les chevaliers de la balance et du bélier (qui avaient 3 ans). Le futur chevalier du cancer (Manigoldo – 10 ans) était assit sur l'accoudoir du pope, à la gauche du « vieux papi » comme il disait. Sage semblait de bonne humeur et il discutait tranquillement avec le chevalier des poissons, ignorant son élève avec superbe alors que ce dernier taquinait Albafica (8 ans). Krest était là, lui aussi, avec son élève et le futur scorpion qu'il avait ramassé au passage (7ans). Et le taureau (13 ans) regardait à la place vide du lion.

« Bon, commença Sage avec sa voix forte, on ferait bien de commencer, Ilias ne viendra pas – une fois de plus – alors autant aller à l'essentiel. Messieurs je vous annonce que Elda de la vierge a trouvé son apprenti, nous sommes maintenant à dix chevaliers qui arriverons jusqu'à la guerre sainte, il nous faut encore en trouver deux, il va falloir se bouger.

- Et elle est où la pucelle ? lança Manigoldo.

- La ferme stupide disciple ! Elda, tu peux entrer très chère.

- « très chère » ? Oh papi ça va t'as un pet au casque !

- La_

- Grand pope, surveiller votre langage je vous pris, lança une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Navré Elda. »

La femme étouffa un rire. Elda de la vierge était une femme de 28 ans rousse aux yeux noisette et sa peau était blanche comme un flocon, son armure d'or moulait ses formes féminines et contrairement aux autres femmes du sanctuaire ne portait pas un masque complet mais seulement un demi-masque blanc, identique à celui de Deuteros, en or blanc avec des courroies en cuir rouge et des volutes de fumer carmine dessus.

A ses côtées était un jeune garçon de 6 ans, très maigre et très petit, dont les yeux bleus semblaient couvert par un voile blanc.

« Un aveugle » se dit Deuteros, se demandant pourquoi un infirme avait le droit de devenir chevalier et lui non. Le petit avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille et portait une tunique déchirée à plusieurs endroits et s'accrochait désespérément à la cape du chevalier.

« Grand pope, messieurs, les gosses, je vous présente Asmita, il sera mon élève à compter de ce jour. Toute créature ne se lavant pas ou ne sachant pas épeler schizophrène n'a pas le droit de passer par mon temple.

- Schizophrène … euh, s, c, h, i … et après je sais plus, commença Dégel.

- Personne d'autre … »

Personne ne répondit, Sage eu un grand sourire et congédia ses chevaliers hormis Elda. La femme chevalier confia Asmita à Deuteros et s'avança.

« Et tu sure de lui, demanda t-il.

- Oui. Sage, je sais que tu mets en doute mon jugement après _ça_ mais … il le chevalier de la vierge. Il en a les capacités, il sera même plus douer que moi.

- Et … son handicap …

- Le fait qu'il est aveugle n'est en aucun cas un handicap dans se milieux. Et … ça n'a pas influencé mon choix, si c'était ta vraie question.

- Je vois …

Elda s'approcha de Sage en retirant son masque, ses traits figés en une expression de fureur.

- Non, tu ne vois pas. Tu crois encore que je suis en sucre à cause de la mort de mon bébé, mais quand j'ai vu ce gosse il s'est avancé et m'a dit que même si j'ai de la peine ma mission et trop importante pour que je pleure, qu'une fois morte je pourrais pleurer tout mon saoul. Il est le chevalier de la vierge, son âme est celle d'un chevalier.

- Désoler Elda, je … j'ai cru que tu étais encore capable de sentiment – surtout suite à cet événement fâcheux en plus d'être triste – mais ne t'en fait pas. Je te traiterai comme un chevalier, et non comme une personne chère à mon cœur, si c'est là ce que tu veux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffla Elda en détournant les yeux.

- C'est pourtant ainsi que je le comprends, répondit le pope avec froideur.

- Sage … je …

- Tu ?

- Oh merde, va chier vieux con ! explosa Elda en remettant son casaque avec des gestes rageurs. »

Elle ne finissait pas son geste qu'elle se trouva face à Deuteros et Asmita de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand elle demanda se qu'ils faisaient là, le second jumeau répondit qu'ils ne savaient pas épeler schizophrène. Elda en laissa tomber son masque et tomba au sol en riant alors que Deuteros détournait les yeux. Elda aimait ce second gémeau, trop cacher dans l'ombre de son frère et pourtant de si bonne compagnie. Gêné l'adolescent lui demanda de remettre son masque mais la femme chevalier argua qu'il lui faudra de l'aide, ses doigts tremblaient comme des feuilles. Deuteros s'exécuta et plongea ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse pour fermer la courroie de cuir alors qu'Elda regardait Asmita.

« Posse ta question, Asmita ? soupira la femme chevalier.

- Vous porter un masque ?

- Oui, les femmes chevaliers doivent renoncer à la beauté physique et donc porter un masque. Mais selon moi c'est un principe absurde et du coup j'ai coupé le haut de mon masque. De toute façon les tenues des femmes chevaliers sont tellement minimalistes que cette histoire de masque en devient presque comique. Tu comprends ?

- Je pense saisir l'essentiel, je peux toucher votre visage ?

- Oui.

L'enfant approcha ses mains du visage et rencontra en premier le masque. Pendant qu'il palpait le visage de son maître celle-ci lui expliquait que bientôt il entraînerait son cosmos pour mieux appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Deuteros avait reculé de deux pas pour mieux voir la scène irréelle qui se passait sous ces yeux. La femme de fer, l'être le plus proche des dieux, se laissait toucher par un gosse crasseux. On disait que le chevalier de la vierge conversait avec les dieux, il est vrais qu'une fois en méditation dame Elda semblait ailleurs. D'ailleurs après cela il lui arrivait de sortir des phrases incompressibles mais qui semblait si logique.

L'adolescent suivit dame Elda jusque chez elle, puis amorça sa décente vers le temple de son frère.

« Dame Elda ? demanda t-il soudain. C'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant ?

- J'ai porté une vie en moi durant de long mois mais … j'ai perdu l'enfant en voulant aider Ilias pendant une mission. Oublie ça Deuteros, ce ne sont que les aléas de la vie. »

Il regarda un instant la femme face à lui, puis, presque à regret, il descendit les marches du sanctuaire pour atteindre la chambre de son frère.

Aspros attendait son frère sur son lit. Il savait que son jumeau aimait beaucoup la compagnie de la seule femme chevalier d'or. Mais, le savoir heureux grâce à un autre que lui … cela lui faisait mal. Il était le seul à comprendre son frère, il était sa moitié, sa lumière.

Tout à ces pensés il n'entendit pas son jumeau arriver ni ne le sentit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la main tiède et douce sur son épaule qu'il réagit. Son frère était à côté de lui, son masque posé sur la commode de bois.

Ici, dans cette chambre toujours verrouillée, ils étaient dans leur monde. Un monde ou ils ne se cachaient rien. Deuteros parla de sa découverte à Aspros et celui-ci parla de sa propre discussion avec le taureau sur le lion. En même temps il leur arrivait de s'embrasser, de doucement retirer leur vêtement, de caresser leur peau. Aspros sentait les mains rugueuses de son frère qui caressaient son torse, passaient dans son dos comme une caresse faite par une plume. Deuteros, lui, accélérait ces mouvements quand les doigts de son jumeau fourrageaient dans ces cheveux alors qu'une bouche picorait dans le cou à la peau bronzée. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, poussant toujours plus loin les attouchements. Deuteros s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la tête blonde d'Asmita s'imposa dans son esprit. Il chassa cette image de sa tête quand il sentit son aîné prendre possession de son corps.

Pendant ce temps dans le temple de la vierge.

« Asmita, viens on va te laver.

- On ?

- Sisyphe du sagittaire et là pour m'aider à te retrouver sous toute cette crasse, répondit la femme avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Asmita, je suis Sisyphe.

- Bonjour, le petit tourna la tête vers l'aura qu'il sentait. »

Docilement Asmita se laissa trainer jusqu'au terme priver du grand pope – utiliser pour cette situation inhabituelle – Elda commença alors à se dévêtir et à troquer son masque pour un foulard rouge et ses habits pour une tunique en lin. Elle déshabilla l'enfant avec mille précautions tandis que Sisyphe retirait son haut pour ne garder qu'un pantalon de toile. Sisyphe regarda la femme chevalier présenter à Asmita un braquet d'eau tiède et lui demander si c'était trop chaud. Quand il répondit que c'était bon elle le fit alors rentré dans le braquet et, avec un sceau, versait de l'eau un peut plus chaude sur le corps blanc. Sisyphe commença à faire de mais Asmita bougeait beaucoup et semblait gêné par la présence de trop d'adultes. Doucement mais fermement Elda lui ordonna de se calmer et lui dit que si l'un d'entre eux avaient un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas il avait le droit de le dire. Asmita se laissa faire pendant un long moment … jusqu'au moment de lui laver les cheveux.

Pleure, cris, larmes, fendaient le cœur du sagittaire mais Elda n'en démordait pas et continuait à démêlé et laver les fins cheveux blond, coupait les mèches trop longues pour égaliser le tout. Elle fut interrompu par le grand pope qui, alerté par les cris et les pleure, avait quitté son bureau, son apprenti sur les talons.

Le spectacle était des plus étranges et des plus tristes. Sisyphe c'était éloigné d'Elda qui coupait les mèches en criant plus fort qu'Asmita plus lui dire que si il ne se calmait pas elle lui coupait les doigts, beaucoup l'en croyaient capable sur le moment. Soudain, sous la peur, Asmita déploya son cosmos, Elda ordonna au sagittaire de s'éloigner et augmenta son propre cosmos.

Une explosion secoua le sanctuaire.

Dans les termes du grand pope, Elda de la vierge portait une longue balafre sur tous le bras gauche qui allait jusqu'à l'épaule en mordant vers le cœur. Dans ce bras Asmita était nimbé d'un cosmos doré, des larmes mouillant ces joues, il répétait pardon – en se trompant parfois de langue – et serrait son maître aussi fort que ses petits bras le pouvaient.

Deuteros arriva sur les lieux, suivit de son frère et observa la scène.

Elda avait une seconde plaie au visage, son foulard était tombé mais elle s'en fichait. Elle passait sa main dans le dos de son élève en lui disant qu'elle allait bien.

« Une si petite explosion ne peut pas faire de mal à un chevalier, lui disait elle.

- Mais … mais, le … sang, je le … sens par … partout, sanglotait l'enfant.

- Oui, je me suis fait un peut mal, mais tout va bien Asmita. Je vais rincer tes cheveux et tu seras tout propre pour aller manger. D'accord ?

- Ou … oui.

- Sage, passe moi un nouveau foulard le mien … il est tombé. »

Sage lui noua le nouveau foulard, un bleu, alors qu'elle rinçait les cheveux et le corps d'Asmita en continuant à le rassurer. Deuteros prit Manigoldo et son frère et les traina loin de cette image. Quand Albafica croisa le trio il décida de s'occuper d'Aspros.

Deuteros plaqua le futur cancer contre une colonne et lui ordonna de ne parler de cela à personne. Le futur or promit mais demanda en échange que Deuteros lui montre son visage. Le gémeau s'exécuta en ordonna au crabe d'oublier aussi cette partie de la journée. Manigoldo jura sur ses bijoux de famille de ne jamais en parler.

Aspros ne fut pas aussi facile à convaincre et Deuteros du tirer sur la corde des sentiments de son frère pour être sur de son silence. Albafica ne posa même pas de question et jura de tout oublier de cette soirée.

Deuteros n'en avait pas fini de courir. Il retourna aux termes et prit Asmita en charge alors qu'Elda se faisait soignée par le grand pope. La femme lui dit que le repas était près dans son temple et qu'il pouvait y entrer. Le second ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et conduisit Asmita au temple de la vierge. Sisyphe était resté avec les deux adultes.

« C'est ça le prochain chevalier de la vierge ? demanda t'il estomaqué.

- Oui, répondit Elda. Il sera l'homme le plus proche de Bouddha et un grand chevalier au destin exceptionnel.

- Heureusement que tu as contenu l'explosion avec ton cosmos. Tu lui a évité la mort et t'as sauvé les meubles, rien n'a explosé.

- C'est pour ça qu'on utilise toujours ta salle d'eau, si le palais explose on peut rapidement le reconstruire parce que tout le monde s'y met mais si c'est juste mon temple c'est moi qui me tape toutes les réparations seules.

- Mais oui … aller ne bouge plus.

- … Aïe !

- C'est fini, Sisyphe tu peux retourner à ton temple sans crainte. Mais pas un mot de cet épisode.

- Oui grand pope.

Quand il sortit de la pièce Sage attendit quelques minutes avant de gifler Elda.

- Idiote ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais dû y passer !

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais bien et tu as vu que je ne mentais pas. Au final c'est une bonne journée !

- Pour moi ce n'en est pas une, maugréa Sage.

- Et que te faut-il monsieur l'éternel insatisfait ?

- Toi. »

Le grand pope colla ses lèvres à celles de son chevalier, forçant l'entrer de sa bouche. Il se commença alors un combat buccal alors qu'Elda retirait la robe de Sage avec empressement. Qui sait quand est ce que l'apprenti du papi allait revenir.

Elle se perdit entre deux baisers, quand elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus sa tunique et que Sage frottaient son sexe contre le sien. Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant les doigts du pope dans son intimité. Elle plantait ses ongles dans la chevelure de Sage en allant à la rencontre des doigts, cherchant toujours plus de contact entre leurs corps, dévorant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Lors que Sage retira ses doigts se fut pour allongé la femme afin de prendre possession de son corps, trop blanc, trop parfait. Elda sentait Sage toujours plus imposant, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus fort. Elle se sentait au bord de l'extase quand Sage lui avoua ne plus en pouvoir. Elle se déhancha plus vite, changeant de position. Elle chevauchait le plaisir, ses hanches allaient toujours plus vite à la rencontre de celles de Sage qui était allongé sur le sol froid. Ils se libérèrent en un long cri étouffé par leur baiser.

Sage sentit Elda se retirer avec un immense sentiment de vide. Il regarda, au travers les brumes du plaisir qui persistait, la femme que son cœur avait choisi revêtir ses vêtements d'entrainement. Elle lui lança une serviette et sortit en courant.

En descendant les marches Elda se demanda si cette relation avait vraiment un avenir.

Quand elle entra dans son temple et qu'elle vit Asmita courir suivit de Deuteros. Le second gémeau brandissait une fourchette de brocolis en criant que c'était bon pour la santé. Elle explosa de rire, se qui fit qu'Asmita put la repérer et donc se cacher derrière elle. Deuteros lui demanda de l'aide quand.

« Euh, Dame Elda, vous n'avez pas votre masque.

- Oh oui, j'ai une légère coupure au visage et le port du masque ne ferait qu'aggraver ça inutilement.

- C'est de ma faute ?

- Mais non, Asmita. Je me suis fait ça avec mon propre cosmos. »

Deuteros la regarda comme si c'était un être venu d'ailleurs. Un chevalier ne doit pas mentir et elle mentait avec tellement de facilité. Il espérait qu'elle n'éduquerait pas Asmita à mentir.

Asmita se sentait bien, il avait mangé tout son repas – sauf les brocolis – et était à présent dans les bras de mon maître pour sa première nuit dans un lieu inconnu. Il sentait l'odeur fraîche et douce de la femme, sa peau douce et chaude. Il avait le nez dans l'opulente poitrine et se laissait bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur d'Elda et sa voix qui fredonnait une chanson très douce.

« Il était une fois  
c'est comme ça qu'une histoire commence.  
On a tous en mémoire  
un reste au fond de soit, d'enfance.  
On part pour la vie  
sans la choisir vraiment

Tant qu'on rêve encore  
que nos yeux s'étonnent encore  
rien n'est perdu.  
Tant qu'on rêve encore  
que jamais personne s'endorme ne rêve plus.  
Jamais plus »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir merci d'être là pour la suite tant attendue ! *On peut toujours rêver*

Pas de bla bla cette fois juste : bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil de Grèce brillait fort en ce début d'après midi mais Deuteros n'en avait cure, il continuait son entraînement. Un peut plus loin, à l' abri sous une colonne, Asmita méditait sous le regard indulgent d'Elda. La femme chevalier avait renoncé à son armure quelques semaines plus tôt lors que celle-ci l'avait abandonné une demie seconde lors d'un combat pour protéger Asmita qui l'avait suivi en douce. Elda avait certes gagné mais cet imprévu avait perdu sa jambe droite, paralysée à vie. Asmita s'en était longtemps voulu et il avait fallu toutes la persuasion de son maître pour qu'il cesse de culpabiliser. Deuteros avait beaucoup d'estime pour cette femme qui acceptait tout et encaissait tout ce que la vie lui envoyait dans la tronche sans broncher, sans parler des rumeurs qui couraient sur elle. Asmita avait maintenant dix ans et l'armure d'ors lui allait à merveille depuis trois ans mais son maître tenait a ce qu'il continue son entraînement et l'avait même durci.

Asmita n'en finissait plus de suer, la méditation n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait étendre son cosmo et la il arrivait péniblement aux portes de l'enfer mais du abandonner. Vaincu il se délia les jambes et tourna la tête vers son maître, affichant un air désolé.

« Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt tu iras jusqu'à Elision par la pensée, lui assura Elda en passant sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Maintenant va t'entraîner avec Deuteros, mais ne pousse pas trop.

- Oui maître. »

Asmita se leva et avança jusqu'à Deuteros. Ils collèrent leurs mains l'une contre l'autre et commencèrent des mouvements des cercles avant d'enchaîner sur des coups de point et des pieds, se détachant progressivement pour commencer à combattre. Elda constata que les gradins se remplissaient progressivement. Deuteros suait à grosses gouttes derrière son masque mais il aimait combattre contre Asmita.

Asmita qui ne faisait que passer d'un entraînement à un autre puisqu'il devait suivre et anticipé les mouvements de Deuteros en lisant les mouvements de son corps et des ce qui l'entourait, avant le jumeau allumait un peux son cosmo pour qu'il sache toujours ou il est mais à l'heure actuelle il était à niveau normal et donc plus difficile à détecter avec tous ce monde dans les gradins. Asmita avait tous ses sens en éveil. Deuteros frappait et esquivait depuis une bonne demie heure, Asmita et lui étaient en nage. Asmita tenta un coup mais tomba au sol et ne bougea plus, tous son corps lui faisait mal et son cosmo était au plus bas, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon attendre que ses bras veillent bien bouger. Elda s'approcha de lui et ordonna qu'il continu. Asmita secoua la tête de dépit.

« Si tu peux bouger ta tête ton corps peut suivre, tout n'est qu'une question de volonté … Maintenant debout ! »

Asmita se mit alors à pousser sur ses bras. Deuteros amorça un mouvement pour l'aider mais Elda l'en retient, lui faisant comprendre que son élève devait réussir seul. Il du s'y reprendre à trois fois mais fini par se relevée et attaqua Deuteros.

Le combat reprit, mais il était tellement déséquilibré, Asmita se trompait de sens une fois sur deux et le reste du temps il frappait à côté. Elda mit finalement fin au combat et Asmita se laissa tomber en avant, Deuteros le rattrapa et tomba en douceur. L'enfant s'accrochait aux bras de Deuteros en haletant alors que celui qui ne sera jamais chevalier dégageait des mèches de cheveux du visage de son ami.

Elda les regardait avec un air indescriptible mêlant peine, amusement et une tendresse immense. Deuteros avait besoin d'Asmita et la réciproque semblait vraie. Mais tout cela pouvait-il durer indéfiniment comme elle le souhaitait, ça c'était moins sur.

Asmita sentait l'odeur de Deuteros et ses bras puissant qui l'enveloppaient, comme un manteau protecteur. Il respirait calmement et serra les bras autour du torse de Deuteros. Il sentait sa main qui caressait ses cheveux. Tous ses sens étaient dirigés vers le gémeau et sans trop comprendre comment il se dit vouloir rester là pour toujours. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était légitime et il n'y pensa plus pour se laisser aller dans les bras de son ami.

« Et merde il dort ! »

* * *

« Maître ?

- Oui, Asmita.

- Bouddha vous parle à vous aussi ?

- Oui, mais ça me donne mal à la tête, et ce qu'il dit ne m'intéresse plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le futur chevalier de, non tu es le chevalier de la vierge, alors maintenant je finis ta formation et basta !

- … »

Asmita avait ouvert de grands yeux d'étonnement. Cette femme semblait venue d'un autre monde pour lui. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaît et lâche tout quand elle en a marre. Elda le mit au lit après un bon repas et un bain puis partit vers le palais du pope.

* * *

« J'en peux plus Sage, achève-moi ! Mais j'en ai marre de cette vie ! »

Elda était assise en tailleur face au trône du grand pope et ruminait depuis une bonne demi-heure sur ces « sales gosses coincé du cul ». Sage lui faisait remarquer qu'Asmita n'avait que dix ans, ce à quoi elle répliqua que son maître lui avait montré les arcanes du plaisir à huit ans.

« Ton cas ne compte pas ton maître était fou.

- Tu m'as sauté à douze ans alors excuse' mais t'es pas mieux ! »

Sage eu le bon goût de rougir, ce qui arracha un sourire à Elda qui poussa un long soupir. Elle se battait depuis près de cinq ans pour que le sanctuaire trouve un semblant d'unité, du moins entre les chevaliers d'ors. Ces derniers se connaissaient à peine alors qu'ils allaient combattre ensemble le même ennemi pour sauver la même déesse, ou du moins sa réincarnation. Elle trouvait ça triste trop triste, et elle comptait bien changer les choses. Sage partageait son avis même si il trouvait sa façon d'agir un peux extrême. Elda poussa un dernier soupir puis se leva pour retourner chez elle.

Au même moment Asmita passa la grande porte en courant. Il sauta dans les bras d'Elda et des larmes baignaient son doux visage. La femme chevalier sonda très vite son cosmo et ne trouva qu'une grande fatigue et une forte inquiétude. Elle avait trop tardé et Asmita se faisait du souci. Elle prit son élève dans ses bras et salua le grand pope avant de descendre vers son temple. Sur le chemin elle croisa Albafica (12 ans). Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa de venir chez elle manger du gâteau, l'adolescent accepta et les suivit. Elda adorait le jeune poisson, il était si mignon, si jeune, et déjà si seul qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Et rapatria également Kardia et Dégel (11 ans).

La fin d'après midi dans le temple de la vierge fut des plus doux. Un gâteau à la poire disparue en quelques minutes à peine et des litres de jus de pomme étaient évaporé en pas plus de temps. Kardia et le futur verseau discutaient et riaient ensemble tandis qu'Asmita était parti voir Deuteros.

Dans le salon Elda et Albafica étaient assit sur un monticule de coussin moelleux et coloré. La femme chevalier regardait l'adolescent avec beaucoup d'amour et lui était un peut gêner et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Albafica, tu aimes le sanctuaire ? fini par demander Elda d'une voix douce.

- Oui … c'est ma maison et je ferais tout pour la protéger, déclara le poisson.

- C'est bien. … Albafica, n'oublie jamais ces mots, un jour ils te sauveront la vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque le corps arrive à ces limites les hommes s'arrêtent. Dans un combat un chevalier ne doit pas s'arrêter, peut importe la douleur ou les circonstances car un instant d'inattention signifie la mort. Si un jour tout corps te fait défaut alors rappel toi ces paroles que tu m'as dite, elles deviendront une raison de te relever et de te battre.

- C'est ce que vous avez fait … avec Asmita, dans l'arène ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- « Si ta tête peut bouger ton corps peut suivre ! » ce sont vos paroles. Mais à ce moment il était épuisé physiquement pourtant il c'est relevé. C'était … impressionnant.

- Oui, son mental à prit le relais, sa volonté à été assez forte pour faire fit de son état physique. C'est une partie de l'entraînement, malheureusement très peut de maître pense encore à l'apprendre à leurs élèves car pour eux ça coule de source. Ce surpassé pour Athéna et pour la Terre leur semble logique car c'est l'aboutissement de leur entraînement.

- Et pour vous ?

- Je suis dévouée à notre déesse mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je sauterai d'un pont sur commande. Je me bats pour protéger avant tout mon entourage direct, pas pour une déesse que personne n'a jamais vraiment vu. Devenir chevalier fut, pour moi, le meilleur moyen de protéger le plus de monde possible. Mais si l'on suit la logique du sanctuaire je suis un chevalier de la vierge raté puisque je refuse de converser avec les dieux.

- Pourquoi faite vous ça ?

- Les Dieux sont censés tout voir mais ils ne ressentent pas les émotions humaines, c'est pour cela que les réceptacles terriens existent. Et puis on dit qu'ils voient tout mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont intervenir, non ! C'est à nous de nous casser le cul pour eux – ce qui est absurde –. J'ai conscience que mes mots sont blasphématoires mais j'ai déjà suffisamment de sang sur les mains pour les dieux. Maintenant je ne veux pas qu'Asmita fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi. Durant des années j'ai cru avoir raison grâce à mes discutions avec Bouddha mais tu sais ou se trouvait la réalité ?

- Non.

- Dans le poing de ton maître.

- QUOI ?

- Un jour ton très cher maître m'a frappé avec toute sa force. J'ai eu de la fièvre durant trois longs, longs jours et durant ces trois jours il n'a pas arrêté de me sermonner, de me dire que j'étais une idiote qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et que si je continuais comme ça il m'enfoncerait une rose dans le cœur.

- Mon maître ne m'en a jamais parlé …

- Après ce sermon j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir, à me remettre totalement en question, refusant pour la première fois d'entendre les conseille de Bouddha, j'ai repensé mes gestes et mon éducation. Et le lendemain j'ai scié le haut de mon masque. A compter de ce jour j'ai recommencé à voir la vie mais avec des yeux neufs. Pendant trois mois j'allais tout les jours chez ton maître – à l'époque tu n'étais pas né – et je l'ai aimé, j'ai même porté son enfant, mais il est mort en moi.

- …

- Puis tu es apparu, ton maître était si heureux, et si maladroit, je l'ai aidé et je t'ai aimé. Une année entière … durant cette année tous les jours je te voyais, je m'occupais de toi. Tu as été le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et tu as guéri mon cœur, puis ton maître a voulus faire de toi son disciple. Notre dispute à duré trois mois, je ne voulais pas que tu ais du sang sur les mains et lui disait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de meilleur candidat. J'ai cédé et à partir de ce jour j'ai haïs ton maître autant que je me haïssais pour avoir cédé. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis lancée dans ma quête d'un élève, un petit bout de chou rien que pour moi, que je pourrais aimer et à qui je pourrais apprendre plein de chose. Je l'ai trouvé mais maintenant je cherche à ce qu'il ne devienne pas comme la moi d'avant.

- Ce ne doit pas être facile.

- Tu l'as dit. »

Elda regarda Albafica, il semblait triste et en même temps remonter à bloc. Elle sourit et repartit dans la cuisine ou Kardia et Dégel s'amusaient à geler et a réchauffé le jus de pomme. Elle les félicita et les gronda et en même temps et les renvoya chez eux. Elle garda Albafica un quart de seconde de plus puis le laissa rentrer chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard Asmita arrivait avec un grand sourire. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et le prit dans ses bras quand soudain une puissante douleur traversa sa jambe paralysée. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer mais tomba tout de même. De suite Asmita se fit du souci et chercha à appeler de l'aide mais elle le retient, assurant que tout allait bien. Elle fini par se relever et alla s'asseoir dans le sofa du salon et s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son élève. Une fois assise elle respira un grand coup et massa doucement sa jambe qui l'élançait douloureusement. Asmita commença à imiter ses mouvement avec ses petits doigts toujours froid et fut soulagé d'entendre son maître pousser un soupir de bien être. Même sans y voir il savait que le front d'Elda était couvert d'une finie pellicule de sueur et il entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Asmita avait passé une partie de sa journée avec Deuteros qui l'avait fait crapahuter un peut partout dans le sanctuaire et tout autour. Il c'était rempli la tête de senteur et de texture. Deuteros sentait comme la nature et ses bras étaient fort, il avait cru voler sur un nuage une bonne partie de l'après midi et était revenus sur terre de la plus atroce des façons. Il se sentait coupable de la douleur de son maître. Il avait longtemps crié contre l'armure d'or de la vierge lui répétant qu'elle était méchante et injuste de ne pas avoir protégé la bonne personne. Sage avait dû l'arrêter avant que l'armure ne perde patience.

Elda avait récupéré mais Asmita avait tenu à faire à manger. Il avait réussi à ne rien cramer mais c'était coupé aux doigts deux trois fois. Elda mangea et trouva ça délicieux, première fois qu'il ne ratait pas un plat. Quand elle lui fit la remarque sa moue fut tellement adorable qu'elle explosa de rire en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ce soir là Elda prit Asmita dans sa chambre. Le petit bout de choux posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa maman de substitution alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la tête de lit et caressait sa chevelure. Elda était navré de devoir couper les fins cheveux de son élève mais il ne supportait pas qu'on le peigne et si elle le laissait faire il se retrouverait avec une armée de nœud à la place de la belle chevelure blonde dont elle rêvait pour lui. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme puis le prit contre sa poitrine et s'endormit elle aussi.

Asmita se savait au chaud le visage enfouit l'imposante poitrine de son maître et le corps envelopper dans les bras protecteur et les draps de cotons. Il s'enfuit au plus profond de son esprit et se trouva face à Bouddha.

« Que viens-tu faire ici enfant ? Ton maître risque d'être en colère.

- J'ai une question pour vous.

- Pose là.

- C'est quoi la vérité ?

- La vérité est à la fois universelle et personnelle. Il y a des vérités communes comme le fait de savoir qu'on existe et des vérités personnelles pour toi une de ses vérités et que tu aimes ton maître comme une mère.

- Ce qui est vrai change pour tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- … Alors c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment dans le bon camp ? Mon maître va-t-elle m'aider ?

- Il va en effet y avoir une guerre, le bon camp est celui ou tes convictions son les plus fortes et ton maître va mourir dans peut de temps.

- Non ! C'est un mensonge ! Mon maître ne peut pas mourir ! C'est la personne la plus forte au monde !

- Ce que tu dis corresponds à ta vérité. »

Asmita se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le visage baigner de larmes.

« Asmita ? Un cauchemar ?

- Un terrible ! Tu mourais.

- …

- Maman ?

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve mon chéri, rendort-toi. »

Asmita gigote un moment avant de trouver une bonne position pour dormir et plongea dans un profond sommeil agité de rêve et de cauchemar. Elda le serra contre elle et le rassura toute la nuit, en même temps elle avait une rapide discussion avec Bouddha le menaçant de détruire tous ces temples si il racontait encore de bêtise à son élève. Ils débâtir un moment puis Elda lui coupa l'accès à sa tête et à celle d'Asmita en créant un cocon protecteur autour de lui.

Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le second gémeau pas plus tard que le lendemain matin, la santé de son bébé d'élève en dépendait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Pardon du grand retard et à bientôt pour la suite, qui sera un peut avant noël si tout va bien.

Bisous à tous !

*Un petit mot si vous avez envi, ça ne mord pas !*


	3. Chapter 3

Après Noël voici un autre cadeau !

Bon je ne m'étale pas sur la duré entre les chapitreS vu que c'est plus qu'aléatoire. Par contre je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent, en bonus, leurs avis, ça me fais plaisir et me bonne envie d'écrire la suite.

Donc un grand **MERCI** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elda avançait en boitant de plus en plus au fur et a mesure qu'elle descendait les marches jusqu'au troisième temple. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien mais – en bonne tête de mule qu'elle était – elle refusait d'avoir une canne pour s'appuyer. A l'entrée du temple du cancer elle s'arrêta pour souffler.

« Ah, là, là ! C'est pas beau d'vieillir, se lamenta la femme chevalier en massant sa jambe.

- C'est sur q'c'est pas beau. Sur tout chez vous, en 3 ans vous avez prit un sacré coup d'vieux.

- Manigoldo c'est un plaisir de te voir. Quoi d'neuf ?

- La poiscaille me fait la gueule et le mini bélier est à croquer.

Un grand éclat de rire secoua Elda alors qu'elle ébouriffa la chevelure déjà en bataille du cancer.

- Pourquoi faite vous c'te merde à chaqu'fois ? Putain con !

- Juste pour le plaisir de t'voir en colère avec tes cheveux encore plus en pétard, mini cancer.

- J'suis pas mini.

- Tant le pope sera vivant tu s'ras toujours mon mini-mimi cancer. Après tout j't'ai prise en charge à chaque fois qu'il fallait te laver ou que ton maître était occupé.

- Comme à tous les chevaliers d'ors de n'tre génération. Ça vous à pas fait chier ?!

- Oh que non ! Chaque futur chevalier dont j'ai eu la charge mon appris tant de chose sur la vie, et j'apprends encore avec Asmita, Dohko et Shion. Même avec toi j'apprends encore chaque jour. La vie est remplis de nouvelles expériences qui font que nous changeons un peut tous les jours restant fondamentalement les mêmes biens que toujours un peut plus différent.

- Donc là vous m'avez apprit un truc.

- C'est toi qui décide. … Bon, je dois aller remonter les bretelles a Deuteros.

- Bonne chance … petite maman ! »

Elda se retourna mais le cancer avait déjà disparu. Elle sourie et se releva, vacillant un peut avant de carré les épaules et d'avancer vers la dernière fouler de marches. Chaque pas fut douloureux et au milieu des marches Elda eu une idée de génie. Elle alluma doucement son cosmos et le dirigea vers sa jambe avançant d'un coup comme si elle avait retrouvé ses douze ans et sa santé. Sa démarche déhanché et souple ainsi que son cosmos qui flamboyait en halo fit qu'Aspros la vie de loin – lui qui comptait s'entraîner tranquillement avec son frère. Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire en demandant à parler à Deuteros des gémeaux. Aspros cilla mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et il lui expliqua ne pas savoir ou se trouvait son frère. Mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre aux jeux. Elle avait vu les jumeaux grandir et savait toutes leurs petites faiblesses et celle d'Aspros était de tiré sur le coin gauche de ses habits quand il mentait. Oh cela était imperceptible pour beaucoup mais elle l'avait trouvé, cette faille, et allait l'exploiter.

Et elle attaqua tout de go. Elle lui fit remarquer son défaut et de là s'en suivit un grand discourt moralisateur sur l'importance de la vérité et de l'honnêteté. Elle le prononça si haut et si fort, détachant chaque syllabe, en faisant des poignards aiguiser qui humiliaient le fière chevalier des gémeaux.

Après une heure de sermon Deuteros sortit du temple des gémeaux en disant ne pas vouloir entendre un mot de plus à l'encontre de son frère. Elda eu un sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux et attrapa le second jumeau par la peau du cou, le traînant vers un lieu qu'elle seule connaissait.

Une crique que surplombait une falaise, pas très facile d'aces pour la femme chevalier mais au moins là personne ne pourrait les déranger.

« On va, enfin, pouvoir commencer ! Déclara enfin Elda.

- Commencer quoi ? Demanda Deuteros septique quand à la santé mentale de la femme.

- Aimes-tu Asmita ? As tu envie de le protéger, de le garder près ou loin de toi pour son propre bien ? Es tu près à lui foutre ton poing dans sa gueule d'ange s'il fait la connerie de sa vie ? Répond !

Deuteros regarda la femme chevalier avec un mélange de crainte et de sérieux. Sa réponse déterminera beaucoup de chose. Surtout sa réponse déterminera si oui ou non il pourra continuer à voir Asmita. Alors il se mord la langue, cherchant à réfléchir alors qu'une seule chose s'imprime dans sa tête. « oui » Il se sentait près à cela et bien plus s'il le fallait. Mais cela suffirait-il comme réponse ?

- Ta réponse est oui, fini par déclarer Elda en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Un petit silence s'installe, entre couper par le bruit calme des vagues.

- Asmita va bientôt avoir besoin d'une épaule forte, continua Elda. Toi seul peut lui offrir ça, tu le jugeras pas pour ces faiblesses ou ses actes, en un sens c'est tant mieux. Comme ça il pourra mieux affronter le futur.

- De quoi parlez vous dame Elda ?

- De ma mort imminente. Ma jambe ne me sera bientôt plus d'aucune utilité et le reste de mon corps part en miettes. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est mettre un place un soutien émotionnel solide pour ceux que j'aime. J'ai commencé cette lubie il y a un moment en tentant de crée des couples ou du moins des liens fort entre vous tous. Aujourd'hui que je me sens partir je-

Elda ne put continuer sa phrase, Deuteros l'avait frappé.

- Arrêtez avec vous conneries ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Je vous interdit de nous faire ça, on tiens tous trop à vous ! Vous êtes notre mère … ou du moins ce qui c'en rapproche le plus pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Asmita ne se remettra jamais de votre mort, Albafica nous plus, Manigoldo encore moins, Dégel et Cardia serons inconsolable ! Personne ne pourra jamais géré la crise que provoquerait votre mort, même mon frère et Aldébaran serait effondré, sans parler de Sisyphe qui est tout le temps ailleurs ! Comment va t-il réagir à votre avis, hein ?!

- Écoute ma mort n'est pas la chose la plus importante au monde, le sanctuaire ne s'arrêtera pas de fonctionner sans moi, au pire il y aura un instant de flottement. Rien de bien grave en somme !

- Et vous osez dire ça avec le sourire... Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer !

- Deuteros, j'ai eu tous ce que la vie pouvait m'offrir et bien plus encore. Je ne verrais peut être pas l'année finir mais je te jure que j'aurais bien le temps de tous vous serrer dans mes bras à vous en étouffer. Si je te parle de ça aujourd'hui c'est parce que je sais que tu seras l'un des premiers à rebondir et que là je veux que tu leur dises ces mots : « bougez vos fesses ! Pleurer ne la fera pas revenir ! » Voilà ! Je veux que tu dise ça, que tu prennes Asmita dans tes bras, que tu le serre jusqu'à le briser s'il faut mais que tu ne le lâche surtout pas. Après fait ce que tu veux, disparais, saute d'une falaise mais n'oublie jamais que si tu abandonne un Asmita puceau je te poursuivrais même en enfer pour te botter le cul ! »

Et alors que Deuteros s'attendait à ce qu'elle rie mais elle le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux. Mais peut après elle dû rompre le contact pour tousser, une toux très sèche qui secouait son corps. Deuteros ne la vis plus comme un chevalier, à ce moment elle était une femme, une femme très belle, très faible, qui allait mourir, et ça, ce n'était pas juste ! Une larme roula de sa joue, ces yeux bleus ne purent voir Elda, elle devenait floue. La gorge de Deuteros était obstrué par une boule horriblement lourde, il ne respirait plus que par saccade étrangler et quand il vit Elda bouger se fut pour sentir ses bras doux et tièdes le serrer contre sa poitrine maternelle. La boule sembla alors exploser en de longs et douloureux sanglots. Elda le berça un instant avant de lui donner une gifle pour qu'il retrouve ces esprits. L'effet fut immédiat !

* * *

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous les deux dans leur temples respectif et Elda coiffait la chevelure blonde de son disciple, chose inhabituelle elle ne parlait pas de les couper. Au contraire même elle donnait à Asmita de petit conseille pour qu'il n'ai pas trop de problèmes avec ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard Ilias du lion entra dans son temple un bout de choux de quatre-cinq ans dans les bras.

« Euh El' désolé mais je dois aller voir le …

- IL EST TROP CHOUPI ! S'écria la femme avec une voix un peut plus aiguë que la normale.

- Tu peux me le garder ?

- OUI !

- … Ok, merci. »

Le chevalier du lion parti alors que Deuteros entrait pour lire un livre à Asmita.

« Changement de plan mon p'tit, lui annonça t-elle. Tu prend Asmita à dormir chez toi. Je dois m'occuper de ce bout d'choux là et parler à Ilias à son retour, ça risque même de monter en décibel alors commence à agir. »

Deuteros ne dit rien mais conduisit Asmita vers la sortie du temple.

La descente des marches se fit dans un grand silence, Asmita était vraiment intrigué par l'attitude de son maître.

« Ton maître à toujours adoré les enfants, fini par dire le gémeau. A chaque fois qu'un enfant arrivait au sanctuaire pour devenir chevalier d'or elle s'en occupait pendant les premières semaines. Elle s'invitait dans le temple des maîtres concerner et … je dois bien avouer que c'était vraiment chouette car elle nous expliquait le fonctionnement de la cuisine.

- Elle m'a tout apprit à moi aussi mais je suis pas très doué pour cuisiner. C'est pour ça qu'elle a crié comme ça ?

- Instinct maternel.

- Commencer à agir pour quoi ?

- Oh euh … on en reparlera dans un ou deux ans voir trois.

- Tu rougit ?

- Non !

- Tu semble gêné...

- On est arrivé allez dodo ! »

Asmita ne su quoi répondre, du coup il suivit Deuteros et s'endormit en moins de trois minutes blottit tout contre lui.

Pendant ce temps Elda et Regulus avaient sympathisé et la femme chevalier lisait une histoire au petit lion. Après quelques minutes de lecture le petit minou dormait à point fermer. C'est ce moment que choisit Ilias pour revenir.

« Alors monsieur je disparais presque six ans sans donner de nouvelles, quoi d'neuf ?

- Comme tu le vois pas grand chose.

Le regard de biais que fit Elda en serrant un peut plus Regulus contre sa poitrine fit craindre le pire au chevalier du lion.

- Enfin, j'ai eu mon petit Regulus et quelques spectres sont apparus et euh … ah, je t'ai ramené ça !

Et il sortit de son armure un rosais en perles de bois sombre avec une croix celte au bout.

- Un nouvel objet païen, le grand pope va adorer.

- C'est pour toi pas pour papy … quoi que … tu veux voir jusqu'où peut allez son cœur ? C'est ça ?

- Oh je suis découverte !

Ils échangèrent un éclat de rire avant de brusquement se taire pour ne pas réveiller Regulus. Elda appela Aldébaran par télépathie et lui refila le minou, Ilias lui passa les clefs de son temple.

- Enfin seul, remarqua Elda.

- Enfin ensemble, répliqua Ilias »

Il y avait tant eu entre eux, de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la haine aussi.

Une très longue haine qui leur avait longtemps pourrit la vie. Ilias avait trouvé la solution en ne revenant au sanctuaire que pour le strique minimum, ça tombait la plus part du temps quand Elda était en mission. Mais de cette éloignement et cette haine tenue à distance avait découlé un doute dans le cœur de la jeune femme quand à la réalité de cette haine. C'en était suivit le plus violent combat entre les deux chevaliers, lorsqu'un soir Ilias était venu faire un rapport. Il avait fallu de l'aide au grand pope pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout le sanctuaire. La punition avait été exemplaire attaché pendant une semaine à réparer les dégâts causer le jour et à résister à l'aphrodisiaque développer par le poisson le soir. Oui, l'ancien poisson avait de drôle de passe temps.

Et maintenant Elda hésitait fortement entre reprendre leur combat et embrasser le lion et se fondre dans son corps pour enfin disparaître de cette terre. À la place elle se mit à ouvrir une bouteille de vin français du verseau et parla de son élève et des autres petits chevaliers, des jumeaux maudits et de leur triste sort, de son combat pour l'amour, à défaut de la justice. Ilias lui parla lui de sa femme qui était morte, de son fils qui faisait sur bonheur et des spectres qui apparaissaient un peut partout. Il y eu un petit débat sur le pourquoi de leur apparition. Finalement Elda posa son verre de vin à moitié vide et regarda Ilias. Il avait toujours ses magnifiques yeux bleus électrique et ses cheveux blonds en bataille, très court cette fois-ci, sa peau douce, sa mâchoire portait l'ombre d'une barbe et son corps était recouvert de l'armure du lion. Cette armure gênait Elda, elle se refusait à l'armure de la vierge qui ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée comme maître légitime. Se détachant de cette pensée inutile elle retourna à la vu qu'offrait Ilias. Elle lui retira un peut son armure.

« Je ne veux pas sentir du métal mais un homme. Tu passe la nuit ici.

- Et Regulus ?

- Aldébaran ferra une parfaite nounou.

- Tu es assez vocale dans l'acte …

- bâillonne moi, monsieur le grand chevalier.

- Proposition alléchante. »

il y eu un bruit de tissus déchirer et Ilias montra le fond de sa cape pour faire bâillon. Elda rie et embrassa le lion avec passion. L'armure du lion fuit vers son temple alors qu'Elda plongeait sur le torse à découvert. Ilias se laissa tomber sur l'amas de coussin du salon et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu soupirant sous les baisers brûlant contre sa peau.

« Aurais-tu besoin d'un bâillon, mon cher ? Se moqua Elda en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille à porter de sa bouche.

- Ta gueule. »

Avant qu'elle ne réplique une langue explorait sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensation. Trop d'abstinence d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elda sentit un courant d'air frais alors qu'Ilias s'excusait, sa robe était en lambeau. De son côté elle s'acharnait sur le pantalon en toile. Quand leurs regards se croisa il n'y eu rien à dire, ils s'embrassèrent avec soudain une grande tendresse alors que des caresses plus douce d'un côté comme de l'autre. Elda frissonna en sentant les mains calleuse remonter sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle plongeait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son vis à vis. Une main parcourue la courbe de ses fesses, plongeant doucement vers un lieu encore inexplorée de leur ébats. Le temps passe soudain trop vite, les mains se font plus pressantes, les soupirs plus appuyer. Un cri étouffé perse soudain la nuit.

« Pardonne-moi … je vais trop vite.

- Non … Va y … c'est bon »

Ilias n'hésite pas un instant et exécute la demande de son amante de toujours. Plongeant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite dans ce corps plus qu'offert.

* * *

Plus bas, loin de cette sensualité, Deuteros ne trouve pas le sommeil. Un petit problème le gêne mais il a un peur de réveiller Asmita en se décalant.

« Aspros! Aspros ! Appel t-il à mi-voix.

- Quoi, grogne son frère en entrant dans la chambre.

- Asmita me fout la trique, remplace moi cinq minutes, le temps de régler le problème.

- T'en a de bonne toi, il est englué a ton torse comme une moule à son rocher.

- Aspros, je vais exploser si tu ne m'aide pas.

- Okay mais tu lave tout le temple en échange.

- Promis. »

L'échange se fait en une demie seconde et Deuteros quitte vite la chambre allant se soulager dans le lit de son frère, il sait que ça ne le gêne pas. Quand il revient dans sa chambre il trouve son frère et Asmita qui dorment. Seul changement le petit blond ne s'accroche plus autant à son jumeau. Il se glisse alors dans le lit et serre dans ses bras les deux personnes qu'il aime plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Au temple de la vierge le tout touche enfin son dénouement et Ilias se laisse tomber sur Elda. Il caresse encore un instant la longue chevelure rousse.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arrêterais pas de te resserrer, lui murmura t-il.

- Et moi qui attendais des mots d'amour, rie Elda avant d'embrasser la tempe d'Ilias.

- Pardonne-moi … Elda ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, t'es la meilleur.

- Et ta femme ?

- Pâle copie de nos ébat. Tu es la seule que je ne risque pas de briser.

- L'entraînement paye tôt ou tard. »

Un sourire, une nouvelle caresse puis un cri perçant la nuit.

« Regulus, soupira Ilias en se retirant.

- Un coup de main puissant lion ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais eu sous ta garde celui là, il est pire que Manigoldo et Cardia réunit.

- Un défi ?!

- Ne t'emballe pas t'as déjà un élève.

- Je t'endors ton fils en moins de dix minutes, pari tenu ?

- Que pari t-on ?

- Ton corps de rêve.

- Pari tenu ! »

Elda se retenu de dire pervers et fut Habiller en moins de deux minutes et dans le temple du lion en cinq à peine. Le pari pouvait commencer.

* * *

Voilà, encore merci d'avoir lu !

Joyeuses fêtes !

Et surtout merci à Kirapain pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la fic ! Et pour sa surprise !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici enfin la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Merde ou est-il passé ? Asmita !

- Asmita ?! »

Tout le sanctuaire était retourné. Dans la nuit qui marquait le début de l'automne Elda de la vierge était morte. C'était Asmita qui l'avait trouvé au matin, son cri avait secoué le sanctuaire et le temps que Sage arrive il avait disparu. Des lors le chevalier de la vierge avait l'habitude de disparaître, comme aujourd'hui. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère d'adoption était morte et il refusait de voir qui que se soit. Il s'était donc réfugié dans une faille rocheuse pas très loin de la mer, il avait éteint son cosmos et se retenait de hurler sa peine. Dans ses moments là, il savait que Deuteros allait arriver et le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, le ramener à son temple et dormir avec lui. C'était mécanique, c'était rassurant.

Finalement la vie est une tragédie, on cri, on se débat, on essaye de s'en sortir, mais tous cela ne sert à rien.

On cri pour soi, on lâche tous ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on avait jamais dit, et qu'on savait peut être même pas encore … pour rien, pour se le dire à soi. On se débat contre soi, contre du vent, le monde entier, mais on a perdu d'avance. On essaye de s'en sortis mais sortir de ou ? Pourquoi ?

La vie aurait pu être un drame ou l'on espère encore et toujours. Pourtant on est prit, prit dans le canevas du destin, et l'on peut rien faire sinon attendre la mort, ou tenté de la provoquer.

Mais Asmita ne s'y tenterait jamais. Son maître serait capable de le poursuivre et de lui faire vivre un enfer en enfer. Alors en attendant il se laissait porter par la voix de Bouddha et les missions. Tandis qu'il tombait encore dans des pensées sombres il sentit une paire de bras puissant le tiré de sa peine. Ces même bras qui trois ans plus tôt l'avaient serré dans une chaleur réconfortante, l'avaient serré jusqu'à l'étouffement, jusqu'à ce que ses lames se tarissent.

- Asmita -

Je le sens dans mon dos si grand, si protecteur. Ses bras son comme un étau, je les sens s'imprimer dans ma chaire, dans mon cœur … dans mon âme toute entière.

Je dois me retenir de dénouer ses doigts qui resserrent leur étreinte, je dois me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras parce que ça devient trop difficile. Je ne suis pas capable de gérer ça, tout ce qu'il me fait, tout ce que je lui dois, alors que j'ai juste l'impression de le consumer à petit feu.

Et en le faisant mourir, c'est moi que je suis en train de tuer.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je le voix autrement qu'un frère, qu'une personne sur qui compter. Lui ne me juge pas. Lui n'attend rien de moi, jamais. Je dois le décevoir, tant de fois je regrette de ne pas m'être mordu la langue. Dans ces cas là mon maître me manque.

Ça fait trois ans qu'elle est morte. Trois ans que je fais face à un monde noir. Lui seul m'apporte lumière et réconfort. En trois ans, il a pris une si grande place dans mon cœur.

Pourtant, rien ne semble vouloir combler le gouffre qu'a créé la mort de ma mère, de notre mère à tous. Sa présence l'écrase un peut, l'atténue vaguement. A ses côtés la douleur devient supportable et je me sens capable d'avancer. Sauf aujourd'hui, sauf le jour de sa mort. Ce jour là tout et noir, ce jour là je ne veux personne à mes côtés, personne.

Mon maître avait dit qu'en devenant chevaliers de la vierge on se condamnait à une distance par rapport au autre. Comme le verseau ou le poisson. Sauf que nous on nous fuit à cause de nos croyances.

Mais Lui n'a jamais fui et je regrette tant de ne pas voir son visage. Je sens sa peau sur moi, l'odeur de cuir de son masque, celle plus forte qui fait qu'il est Lui et pas un autre, pas son jumeau.

« Chut, cesse de pleurer Asmita, je suis là. »

Ces mots, toujours les même, sur le même ton, la même chaleur. Je veux y croire, je le dois, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire face. Je sens l'étau de ma poitrine devenir intoxicant. Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Les sillons brûlants mes sont devenus coutumier leur douleur et toujours la même, elle m'est devenue familière. Je le sens nous bercer ma peine ne veut pas s'éteindre. J'aimerais me fondre dans son corps, dans sa chaleur, oublier la douleur.

Deuteros avait mal pour Asmita, il voulait tant effacer sa peine, les pleures, tout faire disparaître. Il aimait tant le petit blond de treize ans. Il le serra plus fort contre son cœur alors qu'ils retournaient au temple de la vierge. L'armure d'or brillait faiblement et sembla ronronner sous la caresse des doigts d'Asmita.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonné, l'armure l'avait choisi, il avait plein de choses à faire, un lourd futur rempli de choix l'attendait. Il pourrait se reposer plus tard, oui plus tard ça semblait pas trop mal. On sait pas trop quand c'est mais on sait que ça va venir alors on peut bien attendre. De toute façon on attend pour tout, pour grandir, pour se coucher, pour aimer.

Non !

Son maître lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais attendre avec l'amour, de toujours être franc avec soit même et avec les autres. Dire des brides de vérités, lâcher les informations au compte-goutte ce n'est pas mentir, mais dire que l'on déteste alors qu'on aime c'est mentir, d'abord à soit même puis au autre, et mentir au autres c'est encore plus mal que de ce mentir à soit.

Quand on ment à autrui, on a que deux solutions, continuer dans le mensonge ou dire la vérité. Dans le premier cas soit le mensonge devient de plus en plus gros jusqu'à ce que l'on s'en convainc soit même, alors le mensonge devient vérité, soit on continue à mentir et quand l'autre s'aperçoit du mensonge on a plus qu'a boire le calice jusqu'à la lie. Dans l'autre cas on peut se faire pardonner.

C'est pareil en amour, sauf qu'il faut bien penser à un moment ou un autre à dire ses sentiments à la personne concernée. Dans le pire des cas on essuie un refus, on pleur, on cri, puis on tente de passer à autre chose, la douleur se transforme en l'espoir de trouver la bonne personne et l'on continue d'avancer. Dans le meilleur des cas on avance main dans la mains avec celui que notre cœur a choisi. Le seul problème dans l'amour c'est qu'il n'y a rien entre les deux, pas de demi mesure, pas de faux semblant – ou alors il ne dure pas longtemps – rien, aucun filet de secoure.

Asmita ne savait alors que faire. Deuteros avait toujours été là pour lui, mais étai-ce de l'amour ou un fort attachement, comme pour un frère ou un ami ? Ça il ne le savait pas et Bouddha ne pouvait l'éclairer sur ce point. Il devait se jeter à l'eau comme aurait dit Cardia.

Quand il eut fini son monologue intérieur il comprit qu'ils étaient dans le temple de la vierge. Au son des pas de Deuteros ils devaient être dans la chambre. Tout juste, son dos rencontra le matelas de son lit alors qu'il entendait Deuteros aller dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sentait un linge chaud lui retirer toute trace de boue et la main chaude de son aîné caresser sa nuque. Il se sentait relaxé et somnolait légèrement.

« L'année prochaine tu feras encore la même chose et la suivante et celle d'après, n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura le gémeau.

- Si tu le sais pourquoi poser la question ? Répondit Asmita dans un souffle.

- Tu compte changer de cachette ?

- J'en ai pas de près-définie.

Le rire grave de Deuteros le fit frissonner et envoya des décharges agréables dans son dos.

- Deuteros …

- Oui ?

- Tu seras toujours là ?

- Ces quoi cette question de gamin ?

- Répond-moi ! Est-ce que tu seras toujours là ? Dans un an, dix ou vingt, tu seras là pour me chercher, pour effacer ma peine ? Dis-moi, tu seras là ?

- Oui, je serais là. Et même quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, même quand tu en auras marre de me voir, je serais là.

- J'en aurais jamais marre !

- Qui sait …

- Moi je sais !

- Un jour tu aimeras quelqu'un et tu ne me voudras pas dans tes pattes à te protéger.

- C'est faux par ce que j'aime déjà une personne.

- Et qui ?

- …

- Qui ?

- Prend moi dans tes bras Deuteros ! Sers-moi, sers-moi fort jusqu'à me briser, sers-moi et fait tout disparaître, toi tu le peux … tout faire disparaître, les mauvaises choses, les bonnes … tu sais Deuteros il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre une bonne et une mauvaise chose, juste un adjectif, une impression... Sers-moi fort !

- Je te sers fort, là comme ça ?

- Non, encore, encore plus fort ! Je ne veux plus sentir deux corps, deux c'est trop !

- Comme ça ?

- Non, plus fort encore ! Je ne veux plus qu'il y en ai deux, plus de toi et moi, juste un, juste nous ... »

Deuteros ne savait quoi répondre. Il sentait lui aussi ce désir brûlant de ne plus être un et un, mais ce que lui disait Asmita et la solution qu'il avait n'était pas forcement en adéquation. Il ne connaissait qu'une façon d'être « nous » mais Asmita … non, il le salirait ! Et si il se trompait Asmita le détesterait. Mais à peine cette idée avait elle effleuré son esprit qu'elle devient oppressante. Comme un poison, il n'arrivait pas à ce la sortir de la tête.

« Comment veux tu que je fasse ? Finit-il par demander.

- … Continue à parler, juste là, dans le creux de mon cou. Quand je sens ton souffle là, je me sens étrange et en même temps je suis bien. C'est comme tes mains quand elle ne son pas que sur mes épaules mais partout, comme quand on dort et qu'elle se balades.

- Je ne le fais pas consciemment, s'excusa le gémeau.

- Mais moi j'aime ça. Quand elles sont nulle part et partout, quand ton odeur et partout, ta chaleur, tout toi fait comme un cocon et ça me frustre.

- Parce que je te prive de liberté ?

- Parce que ce n'est jamais assez, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux en plus. »

La voix d'Asmita était comme une supplique, ses doigts étaient perdu dans le dos de son aîné, son visage enfoui contre sa large poitrine et ses jambes emmêlée à celle de son vis à vis. Deuteros ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur le souhait du blond, il savait le genre de rêve qu'il faisait et se doutait de l'endroit vers ou ses mains déviaient.

Alors lentement il reprit son massage de la nuque blanche alors que son autre main se perdait sur le torse qu'il découvrait lentement de sa prison de tissus. Les souffle court d'Asmita le renseigna qu'il faisait bien. Il mit sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son aimé et mélangea leur souffle, laissant à l'autre la possibilité de l'embrasser ou non. Asmita sentait le souffle chaude de son aîné au dessus de lui et sans savoir ou il atterrirait embrassa le visage face à lui. Par bonheur il tomba sur les lèvres chaudes de Deuteros qui sans forcer le baiser fit se mouvoir leur lèvres jusqu'à sentir son partenaire manquer de souffle. Lui était très doué en apnée mais Asmita ne pouvait pas tenir aussi longtemps. Le blond sentait sa tête se faire lourde alors que des sensations multiples traversaient son corps. Il sentait les mains de Deuteros le retourner et sa bouche partir à la découverte de son dos.

De lourds soupirs de volupté s'échappaient de sa bouche, et la tête perdue dans un coussin, il sentait son corps se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que son amant embrassait, mordait, léchait son dos, sa chute de rein, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis remontait en une succession de baiser papillon jusqu'à la nuque d'ivoire. Le plus jeune étouffa un cri alors qu'une centaine de décharges électriques se répandaient dans son corps, et plus particulièrement vers son entre jambe. Ne pas voir son partenaire le frustrait d'autant plus qu'il le sentait partout sur lui.

Face à l'abandon quasi total du blond, Deuteros lui mit une main dans la nuque et l'autre dans le creux du dos puis lentement le fit se retourner pour s'attaquer à sa gorge, provoquant une nouvelle série de frissons et soupirs de volupté. Les bras d'Asmita s'accrochèrent au cou de son amant alors que ces doigts s'entortillaient dans les fins cheveux de la nuque du plus âgé, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Un soupir plus prononcé que les autres franchit ses lèvres quand Deuteros embrassa la base de son cou avant de remonté en baisser papillon jusqu'à la bouche entre ouverte ou il plongea avec délice.

Asmita ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, la langue de Deuteros et la sienne dansaient un ballet effréné jusqu'à manque d'air. Loin de s'en contenter l'autre lui aspira le lobe de l'oreille alors que ses deux mains formaient une coupe ou reposait sa tête. Les doigts d'Asmita étaient crispé sur la nuque de Deuteros, il tentait de vainement luter contre le plaisir, reprendre pied. Son amant ne lui en laissa pas le temps et embrassa le cou du blond, puis son torse, et il commença ainsi une lente descente. À moitie allongé sur Asmita, il sentait le désir de ce dernier contre son ventre et redoublait de tendresses tout en ondulant lentement son corps.

Les jambes d'Asmita encadraient son torse et une furieuse envie de mordre la chaire tendre et souple lui tirailla le ventre. Un cri accompagné d'adorables rougeur le firent sourire alors que ses mains suivaient le trajet de sa bouche. S'attardant sur les mamelons, caressant le ventre ou l'on devinait les résultats des heures d'entraînement. Elle finirent leur voyage sur les hanches étroites alors qu'Asmita n'était plus que soupir et gémissement.

Perdu dans le plaisir, frustré de ne rendre les caresses et impatient d'en avoir plus Asmita se tordait sous les doigts de Deuteros. Il sentait la langue de se dernier sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, si près de son membre qu'il savourait autant qu'il appréhendait la suite. Mais ses pensées ne purent aboutirent alors qu'il sentait une chaleur humide autour de son sexe. Un cri lui échappa, et il maudit pour la première fois le fait d'être aveugle, son toucher lui semblait décupler, cent fois trop sensible.

Deuteros se gavait une fois de plus des cris et gémissements de son amant et alors que sa langue parcourait la verge d'Asmita ses doigts détendaient lentement l'anneau de chair inviolé jusqu'à ce jour. Il sentait les doigts fins de son cadet se tordre dans ses mèches et ses cris le conduisait au bord de l'extase, sans toute fois jamais l'atteindre. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son petit amant et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lentement plonger dans ce corps qui semblait plus qu'offert.

Asmita cria le nom de son amant lorsqu'il le sentit entrer en lui. De petites perles salé furent lapées alors que Deuteros entrait lentement en lui massant sa nuque d'une main et son sexe de l'autre. Il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et chassait les perles d'inconfort des yeux bleus.

Quand, enfin, il fut totalement en Asmita il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un râle de plaisir. Le corps de son amant l'enfermait dans une chaleur délicieuse et les chaires inviolé l'emprisonnaient de telle sorte qu'il devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se laisser aller comme un adolescent.

Pour Asmita le plaisir et la douleur étaient entremêlées dans une lutte sans merci. De petits coups de hanche et des baisers papillon lui permirent de faire abstraction de la douleur pour, après un long baiser brûlant, ne laisser que le plaisir. Les mouvement se firent plus amples, les caresses plus appuyées et les souffles plus court. Deuteros mordait la lèvre inférieur de son partenaire alors que celui-ci venait à la rencontre du plaisir.

Leur peau luisaient de sueur et dans la semi pénombre de la nuit le gémeau contemplait la plus belle et érotique chose au monde. Prit de frénésie ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort dans ce corps qui en redemandait, criait son plaisir, son désir de plus.

Alors dans un cri presque animal Asmita et lui se perdirent dans le gouffre de l'orgasme, ne sachant même plus qui avait déclenché la jouissance de l'autre. Deuteros cru que son amant n'en finirait plus de se resserrer alors que lui même se perdait encore et toujours dans le plaisir.

Quand enfin la pression redescendit Asmita emprisonna son amant dans ses bras et se reput de son odeur, des sensations de son corps, de cette béatitude de sentir encore le membre de Deuteros en lui.

« Non encore un peut »murmura t-il quand l'autre voulu le soulager de son poids.

Asmita se fichait de se faire écraser par la personne qu'il aime, de ne pas reprendre un souffle normal, d'avoir trop chaud, ou de ne pas se laver de sa propre semence. Tout ce qu'il voulait était enfin devant lui, une vérité plus inébranlable que tout le reste. Deuteros l'aimait, le respectait et le désirait malgré son handicap. Sur le coup il aurait aimé que son amant puise ressentir comme lui. Pas avec les yeux mais avec tout le reste, sentir l'abandon total de son corps et ce jusqu'au bout des pieds. Cette harmonie parfaite entre deux corps qui pour le coup n'en font plus qu'un. Dieu qu'il pouvait être fleur bleu parfois.

« Deuteros ?

- Dors. »

L'ordre était si doux, la main dans ses cheveux si chaude, si rassurante. Ils avaient poussé en trois ans, ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient presque aux milieux du dos. Et étrangement son gémeau aimait y passer les doigts. Bof, lui ça le calmait alors il s'en fichait un peut.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre qui se trouve être plus philosophique que prévu. Certain passages sont emprunter à Antigone.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le dernier chapitre de qui peut le juger.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Merci à Sunny pour son soutient depuis le début à ma Kirapain qui m'a donné l'idée et a vous tous.

* * *

« Je pars.

- Comment ?

- Je ne peux pas rester, pas … pas après _ça._

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute !

- Ça ne change rien, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Pour un chevalier, … pour un frère.

- Deuteros …

- ... »

Asmita sentait ses yeux le brûler. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues d'une pâleur cadavérique. Le chevalier d'ors des gémeaux s'en voulait de le voir dans cet état. Pourtant il devait partir. Il avait failli tuer le grand pope. Et avait tué son frère.

Aspros avait tant voulus être grand pope, il s'en pensait digne, tous le pensaient. Mais la vérité fut toute autre, le rêve du fière chevalier d'ors des gémeaux, son plan parfait. Tout avait volé en éclat. Et ce à cause de ce chevalier de la vierge, il avait percé à jour ses plans et Aspros était mort, sans doute sa trop grande confiance en lui en était la cause. Il n'empêche que c'était son frère qui avait donné le coup fatal. Cet ombre destinée à rester caché dans celle du brillant chevalier.

Asmita ne comprenait pas. Deuteros n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire même ! Il avait sauvé le pope et c'était sauvé lui même. Son amour pour son frère était sans doute la cause de son chagrin mais et lui ?!

Il savait que c'était égoïste mais lui ne voulait pas voir partir. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait enfin un statut digne de lui. Deuteros avait toujours eu l'âme d'un chevalier, le chevalier de la vierge trouvait ça si injuste de le punir juste parce qu'il était né second. Deuteros ne le regardait pas, il faisait des aller retour entre sa commode et un sac de toile. Il devait partir. Il se sentait indigne d'Asmita et devait devenir plus fort. Et pour cela il n'y avait pas trente six solutions il devait partir.

Alors qu'il pensait être prêt il sentit les doigts glacés d'Asmita dans son dos. Son amant semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Sa peau était pâle et il tremblait tout entier. Deuteros se sentit flancher, Asmita était si fragile à cet instant, il pouvait pas le laisser seul, pas dans cet état.

« Je reviendrais, je te le jure.

- Quand ?

La voix si douce du blond tremblait, elle était si faible que Deuteros cru ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il se pencha sur lui, le serra fort et parla au creux de l'oreille.

-Aussi souvent que possible. La guerre va bientôt commencer et je me dois d'être fort.

- Mais tu l'es déjà.

- Pas assez.

- Sers-moi. »

Asmita sentait sa voix se brisé, jamais il ne se montrait si faible. Mais Deuteros était tout un univers à part, loin du sanctuaire et des obligations. Alors Asmita pouvait redevenir l'enfant de six ans qui s'accrochait à la tunique de son ami. Il sentait l'étreinte de Deuteros, il sentait sa chaleur, son cosmos qui l'entourait, le protégeait, créait une dimension toute autre, une dimension rien qu'à eux.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son amant de partir, mais il savait aussi qu'il reviendrait. Il le lui avait promis. Deuteros tien toujours ses promesses, de ça il en était sur.

Il savait aussi qu'ils serraient toujours unis, un étrange sentiment l'en avait convaincu.

Mais ne résistant pas à la vague de sentiments, qui lui comprimait la poitrine, il continua à chercher le contact avec Deuteros, appuyant plus fort sa main sur les larges épaules. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme de son amant, se colla encore un peu plus contre le torse brûlant, abandonna sa tête contre le cœur battant la chamade. Il voulait se gaver encore une fois de se qui allait bientôt cruellement lui manquer.

Deuteros impuissant face aux vagues de chaleur que faisait naître son amour, face à son visage perdu entre la peine et l'envie. Lui même perdu entre sa raison et le plaisir que lui procurait la vision de son amant.

Finalement il répondit à a caresse en créant une autre, puis encore une et toutes une suite qui les entraînèrent dans un monde à eu, un monde de plaisir.

0o0O0o0

Le soleil se levait timidement sur le sanctuaire, la rosée paraît les fleurs de diamant. Dans l'entrée de ce lieu saint, Deuteros regardait pour la dernière fois la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il chercha à graver dans sa mémoire toutes les maisons du Zodiac. Une en particulier retient longtemps son attention. Il sait qu'à l'intérieur se trouve, sous un fin drap blanc, une silhouette fine mais indéniablement masculine, une longue chevelure blonde qui cache légèrement un visage aux traits fins et que sous les longs cils de velours deux perles bleu laissait voir la plus belle âme du monde.

Tout à sa rêverie il mit son sac sur son épaule et partit en direction d'un ailleurs ou il pourrait devenir plus fort.

Plus haut dans le sanctuaire, dans une grande chambre aux pierres blanches. Dans de grands draps blancs, perdu aux milieux du lit. Asmita pleurait, il perdait tous ses repaires, et devenait aveugle à tout, la douleur dans sa poitrine transcendait le reste et un cri silencieux déformait sa bouche. Les soubresauts de ses épaules étaient la preuve de son chagrin qui sinon était invisible grâce à la masse de cheveux blonds.

0o0O0o0

L'enfer, un lieu de torture ou se trouve le seul arbre capable de réduire l'écart entre les chevaliers et les spectres immortels. Grand, fière, le seul arbre capable de survivre en ces lieux de désolation. Le seul à pouvoir porter des fruits.

Venait de se faire salement amocher par une attaque de Tenma de pégase. Le bronze ailé, accessoirement l'ami d'enfance d'Athéna et de la réincarnation d'Hadès, avait effleuré le septième sens dans son combat contre Asmita de la vierge. (qui lui n'a pas besoin ni d'une épée, ni de mourir pour aller en enfer)

La vierge était peu surprise de cette petite prouesse qui était presque logique chez une personne ayant développé elle même son cosmos, de plus Tenma étant la réincarnation du premier chevalier pégase qui avait déjà battu Hadès* …

En réintégrant son temple le chevalier blond avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. L'élève de Dohko était assez amusant. Cette guerre serait peut être une victoire d'Athéna. Il se devait de voir cela par lui même et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'aider un peu. Cela tuerait sans doute son ennui dû à l'absence de l'autre menteur. Au pire il aura juste fini sa vie sur une note positive.

0o0O0o0

« P'tain, j'ai eu pas mal de visites ces derniers temps. Bizarrement, cela inclus même les morts qui viennent déambuler par ici.

Le gémeau regarda vers l'armure de pégase dont une forme s'élevait doucement, une aura de couleur dorée.

- Asmita... murmura t'il peiné.

- Bonsoir Deuteros le menteur.

- Je ne sais pas mentir …

- Tu as dit que tu reviendrais, le gronda gentiment le blond.

- J'ai jamais dit quand, t'avais qu'à attendre au lieu d'mourir.

- Langage.

- Je sais … t'as versé ton sang pour l'armure de pégase c'est ça.

- En effet … cet enfant est intéressant … assez pour avoir été ton élève.

-Il est con c'gosse.

- … Ton langage.

- Tu ne nie pas ?!

- Il sera plus con à la prochaine guerre sainte alors autant anticiper*.

- On le tue ?

- On le fait gagner une bonne fois pour toute, comme ça plus de problème jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

- Mes jours !

- Parce que tu comptes survivre peut être.

- Mourir n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Et ben, soupira Asmita, Heureusement que de mon vivant je savais transporter mon âme des enfers à ici car c'est cela qui me permet de le faire en chemin inverse aujourd'hui. L'armure de pégase me sert juste de point d'ancrage solide.

- Il se serait passé quoi sinon ?

- Je n'aurais été pour toi qu'une vague sensation, comme un souffle de vent très persistant, tu aurais peut être pu entendre ma voix.

Le blond ouvrit alors ses yeux, clos jusque là et les posa attentivement sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur même en enfer.

- Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Deuteros ne put répondre, une douce pression volatile effleurait ses lèvres avant de disparaître.

* * *

Voilà c'est un peut court mais c'est la fin et je pense qu'avec ça la boucle est bouclée !

* c'est du moins la théorie avancée comme je n'ai pas le livre sous les yeux je ne suis pas sur.

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le dialogue entre Asmita et Deuteros à la fin, le passage existe vraiment (en moins long) mais je n'avais pas le livre pour remettre le dialogue.

* On en connaît un autre de chevalier pégase, sauf que lui à l'avis général il est con comme pas permit ! (pardon aux fans de Seiya mais personnellement je ne peux pas supporter ce glandu.)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment !


End file.
